


Origins

by rachyxxx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Childhood Friends, F/F, FLARP, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachyxxx/pseuds/rachyxxx
Summary: Everything starts off the same, but where will you end up?





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The POV at the start of each part will be indicated in typical homestuck style. I hope it's clear! Enjoy <3

> **Vriska: Remem8er the first time you saw her.**

You remember the first time you laid eyes on Kanaya Maryam, at four sweeps old.

It had been a sunny day so you had, naturally, stayed in your hive. The light was quite deadly for trolls, especially when it was so bright, and so the sight of a troll outside befuddles you. What could she be doing out there? And why was she smiling so much?

You almost go outside, convinced for a moment that it might even be safe to venture into the scorching sun. You come to your senses just in time and decide to warn the other troll. If she was stupid enough to go outside during the day, it was her fault, but letting her know couldn't hurt.

Your voice echos in the emptiness outside your hive. "Hey wriggler! It's dangerous to go outside in the sun!"

She turns and smiles at you, her fangs almost as bright as the sun, and certainly as deadly. She doesn't reply, simply continuing to play with the sand, shaping it into the signs you'd found around Alternia. She draws yours and you decide that, even if she's stupid, she's got some taste. You move away from the window, the sun beginning to irritate even through the thick window.

The next day, you go to the window again, and you frown. She's not there. Maybe she finally crumbled, like the sand.

Somehow you doubt it.

You move away from the window and sit on the ground, tracing patterns into the ground. You finish with your symbol, drawing it inside of hers.

You peek out of the window every day, when the sun is high. You're not sure why you keep looking for her. Maybe it's because you admired her foolish bravery, being outside like that. Maybe it was because her sharp smile made it look almost as if she could be a worthy opponent in your practice battles.

Maybe it was just because you'd never seen another troll's face, at least not in real life.

Whatever the reason, your hopes diminish with every passing day. You don't bother looking by the eight day.

 _Tap tap tap_.

The noise rouses you from your drawings, and you jump up, heading for the window again. It's her, the stupidly brave young troll, tapping at your window with claws so sharp you're surprised she doesn't smash it. You open your door without a thought - too young for mistrust of strangers, especially ones you thought were brave - and she walks in, her steps light. "How did you survive being in the sun so much?" Maybe you can learn her secrets and use them to your advantage in combat.

"What's wrong with the sun?" Her words are slow and she seems genuinely confused.

"It can kill you!" She shakes her head, clearly having no idea of what you mean. "So you can just sit in the sun all day? And not get burnt? Or die? And it doesn't hurt?"

She laughs and shakes her head again. "I love the sun! It's fun outside!"

You squint, all eight of your eyes following suit. "Well tell me this. Why did you come back eight days later?" You're uneasy at the number; was it her number too or just a coincidence?

"Cerulean bloods love the number eight don't they?"

You grin and so does she. "Serket, Vriska Serket. What's your name?"

"Kanaya Maryam."

"Pleased to meet you, Kanaya. Do you wanna play pirates?"

And, with the ease that only a wriggler could possess, your best friend is Kanaya Maryam.

* * *

> **Feferi: Remember the first time you saw ) (er.**

You met when you were just a wriggler, and it had been the most natural thing in the world that you'd become best friends. You'd been on land, which was fine as long as it wasn't for too long. You notice a shape in the trees, pouncing on it's prey. This was closely followed by laughter from the young troll, a joyful sound, and you watch in amazement as the troll stands, her grace almost feline, and you realise she was pouncing on her lusus.

You giggle without thought and freeze, hand covering your mouth. They were playing now, but this young troll's guardian might not be so friendly if she feels threatened. Your mind flashes back to your Gl'bgolyb, the deadly precision with which she had always killed anything that even remotely threatened her. You hold your breath, staying as still as you can manage. The lusus' ears stand to attention and it turns to you, a smile on both of it's mouths. The cat-like lusus rubs it's large head against the troll, purring so loud you can hear it from where you're still stood, completely frozen. The troll turns towards you and smiles, almost identically to her lusus, and you lower your hand, sending a smile their way and waving tentatively.

The troll quite literally sits astride her lusus and they make their way over to you, smiling all the way. "Hey there!" The troll's smile is impossibly wide. How can she feel no threat? She's never met you before, and even at four sweeps she should have some form of awareness of danger. And how can her feline lusus bring her troll to you? It was all baffling. "My name's Nepeta!" She jumps down, landing very steadily on her feet and grinning at you. "You're awfurrly cute. What's your name?"

This is the closest you've ever stood to anyone without a weapon involved, so you're embarrassingly slow in your reply. "I'm Feferi." You can't help your next words; you have to ask. "You're so relaxed! As far as you know, I cod be here to kill you!"

She laughs and pets her lusus. "Fefurry, you're a little out numbered, and I'm guessing I'd have a terrain advantage." She gestures to your gills and you suppose she has a point.

"Well its reelly nice to meet you Nepeta!" You smile back, relaxing a little now that you've decided she's a friendly troll.

You chat a little and smile the whole time. As the sun makes it's first hints of rising, you arrange to meet again. "I'll sea you soon Nepeta!" You grin and head back underwater, barely catching Nepeta's words, but they make you feel warm.

"Pounce, I think I found my best furriend!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!! I'm looking to upload each new chapter every fortnight. The first six chapters are planned so far, so hopefully I'll be able to stick to that schedule <3


	2. Joyful destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is ready! I hope you enjoy!

> **Feferi: Be deadly!**

The darkness surrounds you, dense, absolute. Your blood races around your body; you can tell you've been out of the water for a while by the pressure building just behind your gills. You try not to think of water as you focus back on your prey. In the darkness, the beast is at a disadvantage, so if you can just stay as quiet as a cheese critter, you'll be f-

"AC pounces on her purrey!" Nepeta's war cry disturbs the woolbeast, and mere seconds later you're left with your pouting best friend and nothing to show for an entire day's hunting.

"Nep!" You shake your head at the other troll. "You know I have to go bass home soon! We've been up here for what feels like sweeps and we've still not caught anything." You frown and sit next to her.

"I know Fef, I'm sorry." You can't stand to see that sad look on her face so you smile, hugging her with all the strength you can muster before heading to the shoreline.

"I'm sorry if I seem grumpy, Nep. I just have to get back to water soon; dry land is no place for a fish!" Nepeta giggles and you grin, thankful you could restore the cutest smile in the world before you went back to your hive. "I'll sea you tomorrow Nep!" And with that you head back home, the water washing over you. The relief is overwhelming; you begrudgingly decide you have to cut down on your time on land, simply because you've probably been cutting it too close getting back to water the last couple of times you met with Nepeta.

Your best friend's name brings a smile to your face, as it always does. At five solar sweeps, the time had come for her to learn to hunt without her lusus (although the chances of that ever happening were slim; the two were inseparable), and honestly, for such an amazing hunter, she was struggling without Pounce. So you'd promised to help her, because you couldn't stand to see her sad.

A tremor disturbs your thoughts and you try to remember the last time you fed Gl'bgolyb.

"Oh glub." And with that you're racing forwards, trident already held between your claws as you gain speed with every stroke through the water. You're thankful that you had the foresight to store some lusii carcasses in your hive, just in case Gl'bgolyb became restless. In no time at all (although enough time for Gl'bgolyb to cull at least a hundred fishes around her), your lusus is fed and you're finally back at your hive. She's been even more restless lately; it's stressful. You sigh and feed the cuttlefish in your respiteblock, their happy faces raising your spirits enough to begin to shake off the encounter with your lusus.

"That was a close one, guys." You giggle as they gather around you, their beautiful colours cheering you up. "Yes I know you want more food!" And, the doting lusus you are, you provide yet more food for your adorable cuttlefish.

You decide to check Trollian, scrolling past what you knew were just angry rantings from Eridan, probably complaining about Gl'bgolyb as he liked to do. You get a feeling close to having cuttlefish swimming around your insides as you eagerly read your other message.

  
arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling  cuttlefishCuller [CC] 

AC: :33 < *ac hopes her friend got back to her hive okay*   


AC: :33 < *ac sharpens her claws so that she can hunt purrfectly tomorrow*   


AC: :33 < *ac can't wait to paint with the blood of her slain enemies!*   


You grin at the olive messages, your excitement fully restored. You don't reply right away, instead giggling and swimming around your hive excitedly. You decide to mimic her quirk, knowing that'll make her smile.

CC: 38D < *cc swims around, s)(e's -EXCIT-ED!*   


CC: 38D < *cc t)(anks you for a fun day!*   


CC: 38D < *cc wis)(es s)(e could spend every day wit)( )(er best friend! Glub glub glub!*  


AC: :33 < *ac purrs at the thought of spending all day with her best furriend*   


AC: :33 < *ac has to go and pet her lusus, and she will see her friend tomorrow!*   


CC: 38D Bye!  


arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling  cuttlefishCuller [CC] 

Your grin lights up the sea as you plan your next hunting trip.

* * *

> **Vriska: 8e deadly!!!!!!!!**

"What does FLARP stand for?"

You roll all 8 of your eyes at your best friend. "Only the must fun thing ever!" She still looks nervous so you smile, fighting the weirdest urge to pap her on the head - stupid Vriska - to help her relax. "Yes, there will be a whole rainbow of bloodshed, but I'm not asking you to join team scourge; we're already unfairly whooping team charge as it is. I just wanted you to see how fun it is!" You'd never admit how happy it made you when Kanaya had taken an interest - even if it had been quite sceptical - in, well, everything you did. From letting you rant about your spidermom to hesitantly agreeing to watch a FLARPing session, this girl seemed to actually care about your interests.

What a ridiculous thought.

Terezi asks if you're ready and you give Kanaya one last look of encouragement before you dive into your second ever FLARPing session.

> **Vriska: 8e successful**

"Did you see that!" Your body is filled with energy as you pace around your hive, your mind full of possibilities and excitement. "I totally beat that beast! He was no match for me!" You're beaming and it's so wide you think your face just might break, but who cares when you totally won!

Kanaya sits and watches you pace, a small smile on her lips. "You showed them." It's gentle encouragement, classic Kan. She throws a couple of words your way and it's all you ever need to keep going. She can read you much too easily, but _who cares you totally won_.

"Yeah we did!" You just about catch the grin on her face and you grin back, wide-eyed and excited. "Did you see all the blood! I destroyed him!" Your pacing stops for the briefest moment as your lusus makes an unhappy sound. Why did she always have to make that noise when Kanaya came over? She was the one troll your spidermom would never eat. You were sure of that.

Kanaya does her usual best effort to pretend the noise isn't loud enough to be heard on all Alternia and you thank her internally for it. However, today is a little different; you decide to talk about it for once.

"She's just hungry." Kanaya looks a little surprised at first, but then simply nods, knowing this conversation has been due for a while. "She likes jade the best." You frown at the floor and pick your words as carefully as you can. "I have to feed her sometimes." You both know how often it really is. "It's... Not the most fun." Kanaya smiles, all fangs, and you realise for the first time that you're not alone, not even against your lusus.

It's a warm feeling.

"Did you like my makeupkind specibus?" You grin again as you remember the fight. You'd been a little cornered - Kanaya might argue you were pretty much doomed - and Kanaya had ceased her passive watching for a moment to reveal her _massive chainsaw which was hidden in her lipstick_ , killing everything in sight and soaking you both in an array of blood. Your jaw had dropped and she'd walked towards you and physically picked it up and put it back in place before reapplying her lipstick and looking so damn smug. It was, without a doubt, the most badass thing you'd ever seen.

"You know I did! It was so cool, you have to teach me how you made it!" Kanaya, sweet Maryam, only her fangs gave away how deadly she was. She always managed to surprise you. Her weapons and fierce nature were the hidden gems which had first brought you two together, over a sweep ago, and you were still learning more all the time. When you'd told her of your foolish plans to learn her strategies as a wriggler she'd laughed and told you it was classified.

"I'm serious Maryam. Teach me." She laughs and gets her lipstick out, reapplying it yet again, probably just to tease you. You roll your eyes and sigh as loudly as you can, making a show of your disappointment and you strike, lightning quick, stealing her lipstick from right between her claws. "Haha!" Victory!

She just raises one eyebrow at you and says, smug as she was in battle. "I'm not sure how much attention you were paying earlier but I think you'll find it wasn't my cerulean lipstick I was using..." You try your best not to blush because you know she only has jade and black lipstick. She's made a new one in your honour. The thought is chased by a much more annoyed one though.

"Damn it Kan!" You hand back her lipstick and refuse to accept defeat, ever. You have to know. "How did you know I'd do that?!"

"I know you, silly." It's a stupidly touching statement. "It's classified information, Serket." She smirks and puts away her non-lethal lipstick, one-uping you this time.

"Well you may have won the battle, but _the last one to my respiteblock is a rotten wriggler_!" And with that you're running, tripping over your feet in your hurry to make the most of the millisecond before Kanaya's mind catches up and she follows you.

You're laughing, unguarded and out of breath as you reach the doorway and raise a fist in victory. "Hell ye-" You land with an _oomf_ on the floor as Kanaya's momentum knocks you both over and your laughter simply doubles as you try to untangle from each other. You clutch your sides as you finally stand, your laughter finally dying down as you offer Kan your hand to pull her up. "Today has been the best Kan." You beam and she puts her arms around you, nodding her agreement into your chest. It's a fleeting hug but its nice. "It's just a shame you can't stay here tonight, it would be so fun!"

"I'm sorry I have to go so soon but we both know it's safest if I go during the daylight hours." She says, smiling warmly, and you walk her to the front door.

"You're just scared I'll steal your chainsaw!" You grin and she heads into the scorching sun, your next attempt at stealing her chainsaw already half-planned in your head.


	3. Reveals part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically chapter 3 part one. I found out _yesterday_ that my entire chapter 3 deleted! So it's been a scramble to get to this point. However, I didn't want to post late, so this is Vriska's part of chapter 3. I hope you enjoy; the second part will be out sooner then the usual wait. Enjoy! Also merry Christmas  <3

> **Vriska: Admit something.**

"So maybe there's a small chance Terezi won't FLARP with me anymore…"

Kanaya quirks an eyebrow at you in what is obviously a _what have you done now Vriska_ look. A mixture of weariness and apprehension clouds her eyes. You've had bust ups with Terezi so many times you'd lost count, but it always ended the same day, with Team Scourge winning yet again. However, this was much bigger, and you think she can tell because she simply waits for you to talk.

"What happened Vriska?"

You don't want to tell her.

You know she'll find out eventually, she had a way of finding out everything. Best if it's from you. You sigh. Here goes. "I kind of surrounded Tavros with enemies he had no chance of defeating and Aradia had to save him…"

Kanaya's eyes seem to expand infinitely and you wince. You know you've really messed up this time. Kanaya was many things, but shocked wasn't one of them. She never looked surprised - you'd once shown up at her door in the middle of the day, carrying a set of dice and covered in a rainbow of blood, and she'd simply stepped aside, letting you in without a word. Nothing phased her, especially when it came to you.

Her words are slow as she unfreezes, like a husktop starting up. "Why… Why would you do that Vris?"

"I'll admit it might not have been my best idea." She shakes her head, slowly, clearly still working through the shock. Her hair is getting a little long, almost covering her eyes, and you fight the urge to brush it away. "It's a good thing I have you here to shake your head in disapproval Kan or I'd be bucketed!" You bark a laugh, nerves turning it into a sharp sound.

The part of you that's only happy when Kanaya smiles is let down today; she simply frowns, choosing to look at the floor of your hive instead of you, which is probably a good thing, because she misses the array of emotions that wash over your face, a display that makes no sense in your opinion.

"What's wrong Kanaya?" Your voice wavers ever so slightly, it's dangerously close to genuine concern. Your head goes into overdrive; _can't be seen as weak, stop it Vriska._ You muster as much bravado as possible, which is, of course, simply all of it. "Tell your spider bff what's up!"

She finally looks up at you, faint jade tears making an appearance in her eyes. "You shouldn't hurt so many people Vris. Tavros could have died." She takes a shaky breath. "He's our friend."

You can't stand the pain in her eyes, and the next words fly from your mouth without thought. "Who do you think you are, my morail?!"

Where's the undo button? How do you take it back? A single jade tear makes tracks down her face, her hands curling into fists. There's a sharp pain you cannot understand as she shouts "Clearly not!" Her words are too fast and they stab you, over and over. "As your best friend!" Stab. The single tear becomes a waterfall. "I've clearly done all I can to reign in your reckless endangerment of our friends. I'm done, Vriska." Stab, stab, _stab_.

The door slams as she absconds from your hive and you're alone, as you had always been before you met her.


End file.
